1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer implemented method for determining the set of variables that may be ambiguously defined at a point in a computer program. This method enables optimizing compilers to efficiently implement certain code-improving transformations.
2. Related Applications
The invention disclosed and claimed herein is related to the following applications:
(1) my co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/831,074, filed herewith, entitled "A Method for Constructing a Static Single Assignment Language Accommodating Arbitrarily Complex Symbolic Memory References" (Attorney Docket No. INPA:002.vertline.P3497); PA1 (2) my co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/829,856, filed herewith, entitled "A Method for Performing Common Subexpression Elimination on a Rank-n Static Single Assignment Language" (Attorney Docket No. INPA:016.vertline.P3938); PA1 (3) my co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/831,739, filed herewith, entitled "A Method of Using Static Single Assignment to Color Out Artificial Register Dependencies" (Attorney Docket No. INPA:019.vertline.P3941); PA1 (4) my co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/829,847, filed herewith, entitled "A Method for Identifying Partial Redundancies in Existing Processor Architectures" (Attorney Docket No. INPA:014.vertline.P3936); PA1 (5) my co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/829,933, filed herewith, entitled "A Method for Identifying Partial Redundancies in a New Processor Architecture" (Attorney Docket No. INPA:021.vertline.P4306); and PA1 (6) my co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/829,980, filed herewith, entitled "A Method for Optimizing a Loop in a Computer Program by Removing Loop-Invariant Loads Outside of a Loop" (Attorney Docket No. INPA:017.vertline.P3939). PA1 x=6 PA1 x=x+5 PA1 x=7 PA1 x=x+8 PA1 t.sub.1 =6 PA1 t.sub.2 =t.sub.1 +5 PA1 t.sub.3 =7 PA1 t.sub.4 =t.sub.3 +8
All of these applications are hereby expressly incorporated by reference for all permissible purposes as if expressly set forth verbatim herein.